


A Court of Beginnings and Endings.

by BethanyAPG



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, F/M, i have an urge, just classic drama, medium slow burn on Rhysand/Feyre, no hybern, playing fast and loose with canon, post acotar, pov switching, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyAPG/pseuds/BethanyAPG
Summary: What if Feyre had decided on her own to leave Tamlin and The Spring Court after realizing she didn't love him, or at least couldn't marry him, but ended up just north in the summer court with the help of her ladies maid, Alis, and met Tarquin.  What would Rhysand feel about that?  The thing about living forever is, it gives you an eternity to decide things.





	1. Born To Run.

Feyre pulled off her wedding dress that she hated so much and tossed it onto her bed. She glared once over her shoulder at her too thin reflection and started to pull on a pair of pants and a loose shirt. 

"Is everything okay?" Alis asked tentatively. 

"No, I mean yes. I'm fine. I just haven't gotten used to that dress yet." Feyre stumbled over her words. 

"Yes so I see." Feyre gave Alis a pointed look which she chose to ignore and went on tidying fixing the balled up the wedding gown. Feyre starred at the puffed sleeves in disgust. "You know," said Alis casually. "I have family over at the summer court and have been thinking of making a trip there to meet them." "You want to leave?" Feyre started. "I'm just sharing my thoughts." Alis smiled simply and put away the dress before leaving the room. Feyre sat down on her large bed and starred around her oversized, overstuffed and yet somehow completely empty feeling room. Tamlin didn't share this room with her

"You want to leave?" Feyre started. "I'm just sharing my thoughts." Alis smiled simply and put away the dress before leaving the room. Feyre sat down on her large bed and starred around her oversized, overstuffed and yet somehow completely empty feeling room. Tamlin didn't share this room with her

"I'm just sharing my thoughts." Alis smiled simply and put away the dress before leaving the room. Feyre sat down on her large bed and starred around her oversized, overstuffed and yet somehow completely empty feeling room. Tamlin didn't share this room with her

Feyre sat down on her large bed and starred around her oversized, overstuffed and yet somehow completely empty feeling room. Tamlin didn't share this room with her and on the nights Tamlin didn't feel like having sex with her she frequently slept alone, that was well enough though considering how many nights she woke up vomiting from nightmares about Under The Mountain.  She went to the dresser and pinched the fabric of her wedding gown while glaring sadly at it.  

"The Summer Court." Feyre whispered to herself and tried to drum up the face of Tarquin in her mind from Under The Mountain.  It wouldn't come.  

The following evening Feyre had made her decision, she knocked on Tamlin's office door  twice sharply.

"Come in!"  He yelled from inside and she found him at his desk.

"Are you busy?"  She asked suddenly nervous.

"Only slightly do you need something?"  Tamlin made and effort and shuffle away his papers and concentrate on her.

"We need to talk.  I just...it's...I think we need to spend some time apart."  She rushed out the last part in an effort not to lose her courage.

"You don't want to get married?"  Tamlin starred.

"It's just...we have forever right?" Feyre laughed but Tamlin's hardened expression didn't change.  "I just think...we are suddenly in such a rush and everything that happened under the mountain I just...I don't really feel ready to do this now...I need more time to feel better."

"Wouldn't us being married help you feel better? What could possibly have changed under the mountain that now you don't love me?" Tamlin demanded suddenly getting to his feet.

"I never said I didn't LOVE you!" Feyre gasped standing up as well.  "I'm just not ready to get married for Cauldon's Sake I'm only twenty and we have FOREVER we are going to live FOREVER!!  I want to go other places for a while and see some new things.  I need to see new things!!"

"NEW THINGS!  What new things could you possibly need you already have everything?  What about your power?  How will you hide it during your little travels?  Are you planning to go alone?  Have you thought about any of this?"

"What of my powers?  They're mine to deal with and so what if I plan to go alone!  I survived just fine under the mountain I feel I could survive anything."

"You and I both know you're sure as fuck not just FINE!"

Feyre's anger flared up at his reference to her nightmares considering he never bothered to consul her when they happened.  

"Well I'm sure as fuck not getting any better here am I?"  Feyre whispered.

Tamlin sagged at her words and looked sadly at her.  

"I'm going, I'll write occasionally so you don't worry, but I need time."

"Time for what? Whoring? Going to find Rhysand and put on a lovely strip of fabric for him." Tamlin snarled.

"How dare you speak to me that way.  Even if I do that is no business of yours I am not your subject or your wife I am a free woman and I will WHORE with everyone if it's what a desire."

Tamlin's magic lashed out all at once and destroyed his office, throwing Feyre through the air and slamming her against the well.  There was a moment of sheer terror where Feyre felt certain Tamlin was going to kill her. She hit the floor on her hands and knees as Lucien burst in.

He said nothing as he took in the destroyed office and helped Feyre to her feet.

"Don't look for me," Feyre through over her shoulder and she didn't look back at Tamlin's face as she walked over.

 

Feyre shook off Lucien and found Alis in her room tidying up.  "How long does it take to get The Summer Court?"  Feyre demanded without ceremony.

"Not long...it's the next territory in the north."

"Good we leave at first light.  Let's go meet your family."  Feyre smiled simply.

\------

 

They ended up leaving before first light because neither woman could relax they were so anxious, Tamlin didn't try to speak with Feyre again and decided to let her go it seemed. The trip was quick and Feyre felt so alive for the first time in months that she didn't even care where or when they rested.  

"Are you going to go to Tarquin?"  Alis asked as they neared their destination.

"I'm going to try."  Feyre shrugged.

"And if he won't let you stay?"

Feyre looked down at her arm and studied her marks from Rhysand.   _Perhaps he would allow me in his Court._ Instead she said, "I keep going."

 

 

\-------------------------------------

Author note: This is my first fic in a very very long time so comments would be appreciated.


	2. Meetings in The Summer Court.

"I was hoping to see and speak to Tarquin." Feyre said to the first guard in front of Tarquin's palace. Alis was at her side.

"And who are you that you can just walk right up and demand time with The High Lord." The guard sneered.

"I am not demanding anything I am hoping and my name if Feyre Archeron, the curse breaker."  

That name had the affect Feyre had hoped for both guards shifted slightly.  

"Well then I suppose we had best bring you in," a female voice behind them called.  A woman with dark skin, silver hair and piercing eyes stepped into the light.  "We wouldn't want to keep the curse breaker waiting.  I'm sure Tarquin will want to speak with you."

"Who are you?"  

"Cresseida, Tarquin's cousin and Princess of Adriata."  She smiled. 

"An honor to meet you Princess."  Feyre smiled back Alis bowed behind her.  

"Please come inside.  I'll find a place for you to sit while you wait for Tarquin."

"Alis go find to your family please, you have done so much for me already.  I'll write to you later on."  Feyre clasped Alis' hand and tried not to look sad.

"You're always welcome at my home if...," she faded off not waiting to say  _'if Tarquin tossed me out'._

"You're so kind."

Cresseida led Feyre inside.  "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Feyre hesitated she was starving and would love something to drink but she didn't want to be demanding.  Cresseida studied her face and figure.  "I'll have something sent to you."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"You seem like you need it."  Cresseida deadpanned.  Feyre tried not to feel stung by the words she knew were true.  Cresseida left Feyre alone in a large sitting room and true to her word had food and drinks brought in.  Feyre was alternating between fruits, meats, cheeses, and bread while sipping an ale when Tarquin walked in.  Now that she saw him again she did recognize his face.  Skin dark like Cresseida's with the same silver hair and piercing eyes.  He was of course handsome.

"Feyre The Cursebreaker at my court...my my that is a twist."  He smiled.  

"I am sorry if I have intruded." Feyre started.

"Never."  Tarquin sat down opposite her in another chair and poured himself a glass of ale.  "But I am curious about why you are here.  Did your husband send you?"

"I have no husband."  Feyre snapped and then regretted it.  "I mean...I came of my own accord I wanted to...get away for a while."

"You and Tamlin are no longer together."  It wasn't a question so Feyre didn't make a move for a reply.  "Then you're seeking a new place to reside. I suppose you never technically were a subject of The Spring Court."

"Yes...something like that."  Feyre conceded.  

"So why did you come here?  To The Summer Court." Tarquin bit into a strawberry and Feyre put effort into tearing her eyes away from his mouth.  

"My ladies maid, Alis, she has family here and knows the way she offered to accompany me." Feyre stated simply.

Tarquin laughed at that.  "I see and if she had known someone at The Autumn Court?"

Feyre shook her head.  "I am friend's with Lucien one of Beron's sons, I would not have...I wouldn't want...no.  I am hoping I am lucky she had family here."

"And what are you offering me in return for staying here?"

For a moment Feyre thought Tarquin was making a move on her but realized it was a genuine question.

"Okay...I have things I can do but I need someone I can trust and someone who's not in love with me or feels a compulsive need to protect me from everything.  I need an ally, not a parent.  I hope that if I can trust you...we can find our relationships very beneficial to each other."

Tarquin mulled that over for a moment when there was a commanding knock at the door.  "Come in."  Tarquin called.

"My Lord, a letter from The Spring Court, it is marked with urgency."  A messenger walked in a handed off the letter.  

Feyre starred in disbelief at Tamlin's writing on the scroll.   _How dare he!!_ The messenger left and the door clicked shut again behind him.  

"Shall I open this here?  I dare say we both know what it's likely about."  Tarquin asked quietly.

Feyre nodded and Tarquin broke the seal.  After reading it he tossed it aside.  "He is looking for you, asks for the help of me, and the other High Lords no doubt have all received the same message."

"I told him not to look for me." Feyre snarled her voice shook despite her anger, or perhaps because of it. 

"Your wishes were not respected...why did you really leave?" Tarquin whispered to her leaning across the distance between them.

Feyre took a long drink of her ale and placed it down leaning into the distance too.  "I needed to get away, from him, that place, the wedding I'm not sure I want.  That hideous fucking gown I absolutely hate.  The worrying, the controlling.  I had leave I can't live like that.  I didn't go under that mountain just to live in another cage."

Tarquin face showed a changing mix of emotions, sadness, anger, loss.  Feyre didn't say anything while he processed her outburst and she chewed on a piece of cheese to give herself something to do.

"I'd like to know whatever it is you're hiding, but I think we should discuss that all tomorrow, today I'll have someone get you a room, a bath, some clothes and more food and then tomorrow we can talk."  Tarquin spoke in an even tone.

Feyre nodded.  "I'd like that.  There is much you should know...or at least, much I wish to discuss with someone."

"So it seems."


	3. Rhysand Receives a Letter

Rhysand sat drinking opposite Mor, Cassian and Azriel. None of them were saying anything, each lost in their own thoughts.

A knock at the door stirred them all from their thoughts.  "A letter My Lord, from The Spring Court, marked urgent."

Rhysand's face went dark for a moment before he forced a sarcastic smile.  "Perhaps my wedding invitation has finally arrived."  Rhy accepted the letter and waved the messagner away.  

None of his companions spoke.

"The High Lord of the Night Court.  Late last night Feyre left The Spring Court-, Rhysand's voice took on a strangled quality for a moment.  "and I do not know which court she has gone too.  I ask for your help in telling me if she resides with you or if you know her to be with anyone else.  I appreciate it, I just want to know she is okay.  Signed Tamlin, The High Lord of the Spring Court."

Rhys placed the letter on the table in front of him, no one spoke as he took a long drink.  "She left him."  He murmured to himself.

"But where did she go?"  Mor asked no one particular.  

"I'll find out."  Rhysand smiled touching his arm.  It didn't matter where she was, all that matter was she wasn't at The Spring Court and she left him willingly, she didn't love him.  


End file.
